The Fox and The Maelstrom
by Shigiya
Summary: naruto will soon find out that love is deep with in him, literary


**There is a poll on my profile,please check it out and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't not own Naruto or the song**

**The Fox and The Maelstrom**

It was a lovely night in Konoha. Everyone were in there house after a long day of work... well almost every one. Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku Ramen bar. After he fought Pein, his sage training were still incomplete so he fought Pein with pure luck. He was sent back to Pa to finish his sage training. After he finish his training he went back to the village,it was being attack by Sasuke. He and Naruto had battle to the death with Naruto being the victor. After Naruto was done healing, he went and fought Madara. There fight was the battle of the century. Madara use the powers of the tails that were captured and Naruto used all of Kyuubi's power. There power was felt allover the elemental nations. There fight was a long and hard one but Naruto was able to win by a slim chance. After he was done thinking what he did he finally made back to his house. Naruto step into his apartment and went to his room. He went to the bathroom and change, fell asleep onto his bed but he didn't notice the red chakra surrounding him.

_

* * *

Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Naruto open his eyes see water landing on his face. He sat up look around to see he was in the forest,he looked up in the sky and he saw the black star night sky and a full moon. It seemed strange to Naruto because he could of sworn fell asleep in his house and on his bed. So Naruto got up and climb a tree to looked around see were he was. He was able to get a better look of the place and he was amazed by the place. There was a lake, which shining under the moonlight. Around the there were a field of Calendula officinalis and right in the middle of the lake was a little island which had a Sakura tree which was in full bloom, but the tree wasn't alone on that island,there was a person there as well.

So Naruto got off the tree and went straight to the lake. After he finally made it to the lake, he checked to see if the lake was deep, it seem the was really shallow but just be safe he put chakra in his feet walked on the water. After finally getting on the island, Naruto was able to get a good look of the person and it was a girl,which it look like she hadn't notice him yet, she was siting on the edge with her back turned on him. She was wearing an orange Kimono with flowers and had red obi. She had porcelain white skin shined beautifully under the moonlight. Naruto was about to talk to her until she started sing.

_Full moon sways...  
Gently in the night of one fine day.  
On my way..._

Naruto listened to her as she sing and her voice like sounded like angel,but Naruto couldn't but feel like he knows this song.

_Full moon sways...  
Gently in the night of one fine day.  
On my way..._

_Looking for a moment with my dear.  
Full moon waves.  
Slowly on the surface of the lake.  
You were there...  
Smiling in my arms for all those years._

Naruto now remember were he heard that song now. Old man Sarutobi use to sing it to him when he was just a little kid. It was always his favorite song. So Naruto sat down on the side of the tree and song along.

_What a fool...  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow...  
What it's like to be._

The girl was surprise when she heard Naruto voice but that didn't mess her up when she was singing.

_I was sure,  
Couldn't let myself to go.  
Even though I feel...  
The end.  
Old love affair...  
Floating like a bird resting her wings.  
You were there...  
Smiling in my arms for all those years.  
What a fool...  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow...  
What it's like to be.  
I was sure,  
couldn't let myself to go.  
Even though I feel...  
The end.  
_

Naruto stop singing and let her finish the rest of the song.

_Full moon sways...  
Gently in the night of one fine day.  
You are there.  
Smiling in my arms for all those years... _

After the song ended she turned to Naruto and was able to get a better look of her. She had a perfect heart shape face,she was standing at a height of 6,1 ft. Her breast were at a size of C boarding to D size and she had curves all in the right places,her eyes were that of the deepest shade of amber and around her neck there was a red necklace that had 'seal' written on it

She spoke " I didn't know you can sing that well Naruto-kun and I been stuck in you for sixteen years" she said some humor in her voice, surprising Naruto who was still looking at her beauty.

"H-h-how did you know my name and what do you mean you've been stuck in me for sixteen years,i just met you" said Naruto,who still had a blush on his face.

"Ahh , Naruto how could you forget me" she said with fake sadness " even thou we talked a few days ago,maybe this will help remind you who I am" she said as started to surround chakra around her until there was a flash

After the flash died down he saw there was something different about her. Around her body there were nine white tails flowing elegantly and on her head instead of her ears being on her side,they were replaced by fox ears which were now on top of her head. But what really shocked and scared him was her eyes,instead of being deep amber,they became crimson red and her pupils became slits**(there's a picture of her in my profile)**. he knew only one being that had those kind of eyes.

"K-k-kyuubi is that you" stuttered Naruto as he looked at Kyuubi shocked and fearfully

"Ah good you didn't completely forget me" said Kyuubi sarcasticly

"b-b-but your a girl, a very very pretty girl" said Naruto who was lost to her beauty again.

Kyuubi blushed a little as she cough to get Naruto back to realty. Naruto blushed at what he said, but then he remembered something and asked Kyuubi "what are you doing out of your caged and where are we?"

"Don't worry I'm still seal as you can see..." she said as she pointed the seal "and as for where we are, were in you mind-scape"

"but wasn't my mind-scape a sewer?" asked Naruto

"it was until I got tired of seeing the same disgusting place every time I wake up, so I did some remodeling, do you like it" said Kyuubi

"yea it looks great" said Naruto "thank you" said Kyuubi

"As much as I want to sit here and look at the moon, what did you call me for Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"Well Naruto, I didn't just call you for social reason, I also called you here to tell you that I-I-I'm … sorry" said Kyuubi with much regret in her voice "I'm sorry for everything I did to you,I'm for threatening you, I'm sorry for playing with your emotions, I'm sorry for the horrible childhood you had and I'm truly utterly sorry for... for killing your parents" said Kyuubi who had tears running down her face "i know nothing I do *hic* can ever make you forgive, bu-" Kyuubi wasn't able finish as she was unexpectedly hugged by the one person she least expected.

"Kyuubi, it's okay I forgive you" said Naruto with sincerity in his voice

"why..." she whispered "what" said Naruto as he looked at her "why,why,WHY!" she yelled/asked as she pulled away and looked at Naruto "why,what?" asked Naruto "WHY,WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME,WHY WOULD YOU EVER FORGIVE ME, AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE TO YOU,TELL ME WHY!"she yelled as she cried some more

"Because" said Naruto as he wiped her tears away "i know what it feels like to be hated, I know the pain that comes with that hate,it is something that I never want some one to ever feel and if I didn't learn how to forgive someone than I'm no better then the villagers."said Naruto. Kyuubi was shocked at what Naruto said,but she shouldn't be surprised as he was know as Konoha number one unsuspecting knucklehead surprising ninja.

"Naruto" said Kyuubi as she lean in closer to Naruto "Kyuubi?" said Naruto as he lean in closer as well. There faces were almost close that lips were almost touching. Naruto was blushing really hard "K-k-kyuubi I-" he was stop as a finger was placed on his lips "Sssshhh please don't rune this" said Kyuubi as she finally kissed him. Even thou the kiss was sort and sweet it was one of the best kiss they have ever had.

"Wow just wow" said Naruto as he was still dazed from the kiss "yea that was the best kiss I ever had" she said as she was really happy about the kiss. "So,what was that about Kyuubi." Kyuubi started to fidget a bit "well Naruto,the truth is ever since we first met I sorta had a crush on you"said Kyuubi as she looked away.

"R-really?" said Naruto as he had a small blush

"Na,just kidding Naruto, but I'm will-en to give us a chance if you want?" said Kyuubi as she looked at Naruto

"s-sure" said Naruto nervously, why is he nervous, well 1) this was new for him and 2) he didn't want to piss off the most powerful demon in the world.

"well let seal this relationship with a kiss" said Kyuubi as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him before he had a chance to speak.

**

* * *

AN: well I gotta say I wasn't planning for it end like this but I couldn't just make them have sex after they just got into a relationship. But that depends if people want a sequel. Anyway I hope everyone like this chapter and pairing. So Peace :)**


End file.
